


beyond and above

by wearegoingtodie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Broken Families, Dehumanization, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt, Manipulation, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, and it shows, for now? techno angst, guys sbi is not okay in this fic theyre all mentally ill, i've never once proofread a fic i wrote, listen mate i just left class this is not good, no beta we die like my will to live, one day i'll write something good just wait, this is also a vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearegoingtodie/pseuds/wearegoingtodie
Summary: humanity is a hard thing to define.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	beyond and above

What truly makes a person? Was it actions? Interactions? Mistakes, perfections, skills, dozens of things that make up a human, that make them exist but what makes them a person? Where is the line? When does that human become a monster? Technoblade was more than sure that, at this point, he was beyond the monster rumors made him out to be. ‘The Blade’, the man who never dies, and the man more than capable of destroying his family. If not a full monster, Techno was at the very least not a person in his own eyes. Humanity was a fragile thing. It was evolution and morals and the actions and order and chaos that surrounded the species, so where did that leave him? He wasn’t even biologically fully human, much less morally correct in any aspect-

And people were more than aware of that, so they took advantage of it. His own family had taken advantage of that more than once, only to turn around and stab him in the back and-

And it hurt, so much. Techno was supposed to be this strong, godly figure covered in blood and reeking of war, but all he was beneath it all was a coward who didn’t know how to face his own actions. He was betrayed, turned into a traitor, and then became the killer he’d always really been, and he didn’t care at the end of the day. Another day, another recruitment, another backstab he’d return in tandem. It was so tiring, having nobody solidly on his side. It was so tiring, fighting forever.

Some days, he wondered if the urge to die made him more or less human. Some days, he wondered how hard it really was to die. He’d fought so hard, for so long, and he wanted nothing more than to just...not step out of the way of an arrow. To just allow an axe to split his body apart, to allow the swords their purchase inside his chest. After all, realistically, it would only serve to benefit everyone, anyway. Techno was a wild card at best, and pure chaos at worst. It would be preferable if he’d just...leave. Without a trace. Disappear, one day, leave so far into the depths of the tundra, or the Nether, that no one would find his body in hundreds of years. There were so many ways to leave…

Or maybe he was just a cowardly half-human. Technoblade had no one left on his side because he pushed them all away, and he knew that. He knew it so well, felt it sink into his body at night and heard it whisper with the voices when he managed to drag himself out of bed. He wasn’t a good person, if he even was one. He was a war criminal, a murderer, the exiled blood god. The brother of Wilbur, now Ghostbur, who destroyed his own country out of greed and hatred. The brother of Tommy, who was now officially unexiled, who was so loud and yet so reliable. His brothers had been loved, were still loved, so much. Ghostbur now gave everyone blue (except him) and although forgiveness was a long process, it was nonetheless a process he was undergoing. Tommy was the people’s champion, now. Techno had heard Sam more or less adopted the kid along with Tubbo, and-

And he was glad for them. They found a real family, one without the insanity and panic and betrayal and fighting of the ones they’d always been a part of. They were so, so free, so above the world, that Techno was envious. They were unshackled by their previous actions.

They’d learned how to forgive, and how to be forgiven.

Techno could only dream.


End file.
